Nothing more than friends
by RozBen
Summary: He knew that there was no possible way for them to be anything more than friends. Leo and the gang go to Battle Nexus for the Damiyo's son's birthday party and meet up with Usagi. The Damiyo is a target. Blood, emotional pain, and tensions rise.
1. Chapter 1

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, i guess i'll contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 1: It rumbles in the distance.<span>

Watching the dark sky and its twinkling stars, a lone samurai paused. It was nearly morning, so the sun should be coming up soon. His breath came out in whips, washing against his face as the wind blew towards him. His long ears had numbed a while ago, but were now painfully pulsing. Suppressing another shiver, he continued his walk. His thick winter cloak was wrapped tightly around him, but even then, he felt the bite of the air. His winter fur was standing on its end as the wind blew harder. He bowed his head against the wind, marching through the mud and grass.

It was early spring, the snow still melting. He had weathered worse, but still. The cold winds lingered from the harsh, unforgiving winter. It had been a long one at that. He was glad summer was well on its way. Warmer weather meant he could travel faster and there would not be a shortage of food.

The sun was coming up, glowing bright orange and casting blinding light along the earth. Its warmth spread along the land at a lazy pace, but already he felt a difference. Picking up his pace, he hoped to get into the next village by high noon. The winds were still harsh.

He had a meeting with an old friend tomorrow, wanting to celebrate his son's birthday. Usagi agreed, asking when it was. He did not know it was so early in the year and wished he had set off earlier like he had planned instead of waiting another week because of the weather. He planned on going into the next village, getting some much needed rest. He'd eat and relax until tomorrow, when he'd open a portal into the Battle Nexus. It has been three days since he was in the last village and he wanted nothing more than some hot food and a bath.

The Ultimate Damiyo was a great father, and hopfully his son would fall in his footsteps this time.

As he walked, his mind wondered. In the morning, he'd be attending the party with Leonardo's family, and Leonardo himself. His scolded himself for allowing himself to get so involved with the turtle, because it would only cause him an agony in the end; especially if Leonardo himself would find out. He cared for Leonardo. More than he should, he knew without a doubt.

He loved watching his friend pratice, and giving him solid advice, and he loved when Leonardo fallowed the advice without a second thought. He loved how Leonardo felt confortable enough around him to let his gaurd drop, though he himself has yet to. He is grateful when Leonardo lets him vent, without interupting, and then gives him advice. They pratice all the time, telling stories as they fight. The turtle is wise for his age.

He feels many things for this turtle, mostly confusion. He knows that he likes Leonardo more than he should. But they are nothing more than friends. So, if thinks of Leonardo as more than a friend...but they cannot be together as a couple, where does that leave him?

-X-

"Dudes! Has anyone seen Klunck?" Cried Mikey, running around frantically, looking everywhere the young cat could be. He began tearing apart the sofa, Donnie's bookshelf and the coffee table at the same time. He yanked the pillow from under Raph's head roughly and pushed his older brother onto the floor in his frantic search. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Nobody'll be able ta fina you when i'm finished!" snarled Raph, having been woken up from his nap and tossed onto the floor. He sat up, looked around for his taget, then tackled his younger brother over the back of the sofa. Mikey let out a girlish scream as he tumbled bakwards, landing hard on his shell just inches from Donnie's feet. Don moved around them, with dry amusemnt, not bothering to acknologe his brother's cry for help.

"Do they have to start this early?" groaned Don as he walked into the kitchen.  
>"Early? Don, its past ten." Leo had his arms crossed, with a sour expression, as he watched his younger brothers throw punches and insults at one another.<br>"What?" cried Donnie, looking at the time. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
>"You've been pulling all-nighters all week." Leo looked over his shoulder and shrugged.<br>"Mew." Don pulled some milk from the fridge and put it into a bowl, for the hungry cat.  
>"Mikey! Found him!" Leonardo called as he sat down, petting what had caused so much trouble, indirectly. He shook his head as he heard the argument get louder.<p>

"You woke me cuz' a da damn cat?" shouted Raph, pissed and wanting to nail Mikey.  
>"He's not just some damn cat! He's a memeber of the family! If somthing happened to you, we'd help! Even against our better judemnet."<br>"Im' yer brother! Not a freaking cat! Get back here and face me like a turtle!"  
>"He's-"<br>"Alright! Enough!" shouted Leo, startling the cat. Klunck took a running jump off the table and shot across the living room, past Mikey and Raph, and up the stairs to Mikey's room.

Grumbling, Raph dropped onto the couch and picked up the remote. "I ain't the one shoutin' over da damn cat."  
>"You tackled me-!"<br>"Cuz' you dumped me on my shell!"  
>"Enough!" Leo shouted louder, shutting them both up. He came into the living room with crossed arms. "Enough already. You two have been at each others' throats for the past week. Either shut up or go to different rooms."<br>"Guess we're jus' a lil' stir crazy, bro. Sorry."  
>"Yeah, shread-head hasn't been driving us up the wall, and Hun hasn't made a move. Sorry, Leo."<p>

"Yeah, well. Tomorrow, we head to Battle Nexus, remember? For the Damiyo's son's birthday celebration. So stop this constatnt fighting."  
>"That is right, my sons. Honor and decorum. Do not insult our friend, or disgrace our family.' Master Splinter came into the room, having finished his meditation.<br>"Yes, sensei." the four tutrles announced together.

Leonardo left the room to do his meditation, after making sure his brothers wouldn't start arguing again once his back was turned.

Once in his bedroom, he sat down with a small groan. Tommorrow, he'd meet up with Usagi. He was excited, rearing to go, but also reluctant. It wasn't that he and Usagi were on hard terms, in fact it was the exact opposite. They were so close, almost as close as brothers. It was that...just...he felt for Usagi. More so than he should. He knew his friend was straight. He had never showed any signs of liking the same sex and, in his time period, people got killed for that. He'd been _crushing on his best friend_ for the past year or so. '_Damn, that is so sick. Usagi trusts me!' _He thought angirly at himself.

He sat back, crossing his arms. He tried and tried, but no matter what he did, those dark imaginings refused to leave his mind. He had felt Usagi's fur on a few occasions, in the heat of battle, and he just wanted it under him, for his hands to explore. It was so soft, silky. He smelt like lillies and spice. _'I've turned into such a damn creeper if i know what he smells like!'_ he shook his head.

He wanted those eyes, those hauntingly beautiful eyes, the ones that saw into the deepest part of his soul, to widen as he...He slapped his forehead, skidding away from that train of thought as hurridly as he possible could. Usagi's eyes are a pale pink, the shade of a pink rose, but he often wore those contacts which change them to an aqua blue._ 'He doesn't care much for his eye color...I don't see why not. They're beautiful and...arrguhh...this is going to be a long meditation.'_ he thought, straightening and trying to focus on his breathing.

* * *

><p>I know its short, but its the first chapter.<p>

Coming up,

the turtles meet up with Usagi

They have a lazy but intresting party

that night they are attacked and someone goes missing!

**(Does anyone know what the Damiyo's son's name is?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, i guess i'll contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 2: Daylight comes and i wanna go home<span>

The morning came swiftly, but after what seemed like an eternity. Sun peeked throught the wooden shutters, glaring down onto the samurai and saying, 'Today is another day, same as the last but with the hope of anew.'

He rolled onto his back, glaring back to the sun. He just couldn't sleep last night and now, he was paying for it. One ear lay over his right eye, the other curled along the side of his head. He didn't feel like getting up and facing the world. His cacoon of warmth was calling him to put his back down and close his eyes; to ignore the world for another few hours. He was more than willing to, too. But he sighed and crawled off the futon, bleary eyed and siff from several hours of restless sleep. Stretching to wake his heavy limbs, he walked over to his gear. He slipped his kimono on and packed his gear up, all into a small bag that held a gift. He pulled his ears together, holding the hairpeice in his mouth, before putting them up.

Quietly going down the stairs, he entered the tavern below the rooms. Instantly, he was hit by the reek of sake and tea, mixing horribly with the smell of rice and sweat. The inn itself was a bit run down, but he hadn't really cared. It was warm, cheap and, for the most part, quiet. A few animals clustered around the bar and tables, a sum of about twelve at the most. There was a low murmer of talk, but nothing much. Everyone paused to watch him for a moment, before returning to their meals and conversations.

One, however, kept their eyes trained on him as he sat at the bar, as their target gained the attention of a waitress and ordering somthing.

-X-

"Yo Miky! Let's get a move on it, or we'll be late." Leo called up to him, desperately wishing he'd hurry that tail of his up. Looking around anxiously, he saw Master Splinter finish packing his present. Don and Raph had their bags and were waiting next to him.  
>"Cool it, Leo." Raph said in a low growl for his ears only.<br>"I just want to get there." Leo muttered, watching Miky trip over Klunk and tumble down the stairs. He made a pained face and drew in a hiss of breath. "Now that had to hurt."  
>"Dude…! Klunk! How many times have I told you that you can't sleep on the stairs." he groaned, sitting up. He notcied his bag had scattered everywhere, "Dude!"<br>"As many time as we've told you to hurry up?" Raph asked testily, gaining his full attention.

Leo wanted to go and see his friend…his crush. It had been three months of nothing but letters. He want to see him so bad it hurts. But at the same time, he didn't want to go becuase he was disgusted with the fact that he was crushing on his best friend and knew that, if Usagi found out, his friend would be even more so. _He probably wouldn't want to see me ever again._

"Seriously, Leo. Cool it. I'm sure the Damiyo's son'll like your gift." Don rolled his eyes with a warm smile. His brother was such a worry wart.  
>"Yeah. Sure." He smiled at his younger brother, with what he hoped looked like an easy going smile.<br>"My sons, are you ready?"  
>"Finally!"<br>"I can't wait! There's gonna be party games and cake…"  
>"I just hope he'll shut up when we get there." Donnie half-heartedly grumbled to Leo.<br>"And my statue! And cake…"  
>"You're not the only one." chuckled Leo as Master Splinter drew on the smooth surface of a wall with chalk. With a bowed head, their father murmered and the portal opened. He went, then Don, after him was Mikey, then Raph and finally, with one last look around the lair, Leo.<p>

It felt strange, like fingertips trailing along his skin but also as fast as a rollercoaster, leaving their stomach back in the lair. Cool wind whipped their headband's tails back wildly, but heat rushed him from behind.

When he stepped out, his arm went up to sheild his eyes from the sudden sunlight that glared down at him. Wind blew at him as the warmth of the day settled along his shoulders. Smiling, his hand dropped. Several old friends stood in front of him: Acient One, Traximus, The Damiyo, his son, Gyoji, Gen, Lord Noriyuki, and Tomoe Ame and several people he did not know. But...no Usagi.

Sagging slightly, he joined his family in the bows and excitment. The Damiyo's son was a ball of energy, rivaling even Mikey. He bounced all around, laughing and smiling. Mikey had found a new play mate.  
>"Uh, everyone. This is Lord Noriyuki and Tomoe. We met a while ago, when i was sent to their demension."<br>"It is good to see you again, Leonardo-san." The small panda smiled.  
>"Lord Noriyuki, Tomoe, this is my family. My father, Master Splinter, and my brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."<br>"It is an honor." Tomoe smiled bowing lowly.  
>"The pleasure is all ours." Master Splinter bowed back, as did his sons.<p>

They spoke for a few minutes, catching up with old friends, before the Damiyo announced. "It seems everyone is here."  
>"What about Usagi? He said he was coming." Leo pointed out. Worry began to gnaw at his gut. Many had looked around uneasily at that statement, having notcied that their favorite samurai was indeed missing.<br>"Hmmm. It seems he is late. As well is another. We will wait a few more mintues. If he does not arrive, there is not much i can do."

They waited about ten minutes before the Damiyo stood, about to announce that they could not wait any longer, when a bright sphere grew above Mikey's head. Crackling, lightning-like sparks lashed out as it opened wider. It grew suddenly, brightly shining and blinding everyone.

A moment later, when they could see, they saw Usagi lying, on his back, on Mikey's back with a dazed expression. His one ear was hanging over his eye and his cloak was splayed out and about his shoulders, flowing onto Mikey's legs. His baldes were dropped around him, along with his bag. He sat up with a pained expression, a hand on his head. Bright red soaked that hand.  
>"Usagi!" Leo dropped onto his knees right next to him. "What happened?" Surprised at seeing blood on his paw, Usagi pulled his hand away from his face.<br>"How about ya ask'm that when's he's off my shell!" came a muffled cry. Startled, Usagi rolled off him, right into Leo's side.  
>"My apologies, Michelangelo-san." He ripped off his hat, looking at his hand. A ragged cut was across his paw, bleeding freely.<br>"Don, your fist aid kit."  
>"Ahead of you bro." Donnie was already pulling out bandages and peroxide. "This is gonna sting like hell. Leo, ya might wanna hold him. This might need stitches." Leo tried to fight off his blush.<br>"Usagi, what happened?" asked Leo again, allowing the samurai squeeze his hand as the poroxide hit his paw.  
>"I do not know. One moment, I am ordering tea and the next a boar is standing over me with blades swinging at my face." He hissed and looked behind him, seeing the Damiyo's son holding his father close in fear. "I am not even sure how i got here. I had not opened a portal."<p>

As if to answer his own questions, a second portal rippled open and another rabbit had stepped out.  
>"That would have been my doing." she walked over and crouched in between Don and Usagi, looking at his paw. "How is it?"<br>"It doesn't need stitches, thank God, but its still pretty bad. Uh...Who are you?" Don paused to look up at her.

She wore black hakama and a red tunic whose sleeves were torn off. Her ears laid limp on her head, a sliver of a scar running down her face. It started above her eyebrow and went down her face, stopping short of her jaw line. Her eyes were a strange shade of amber, a real dark shade that seemed to have shifted in its color. Its kinda weirding Don out. A worn cloak was around her shoulders.

"My name is Elidi(1). I was suppose to meet up with Usagi in Hikamaru, in its inn. But when i got there, he was being forced back by some boar. I opened a portal and shoved him in." she shrugged. "It was probably me he was after...Word most have gotten out of us meeting. I'm sorry." She looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Everyone got to their feet, Leo having helped Usagi up, Mikey asked what everyone was wondering.  
>"So, like how did they mix you two up?" Usagi and Elidi shared a look before she put her ears up into a hairpeice and grabbed his cloak, taking hers off and placing it on her. To their astonishment, and Leo's horror, they looked exactly alike. Except for the scar.<br>"It was even more eerie before she had gotten her scar. The amusing part of this is that we are not related." Usagi explained, taking his cloak back.

-X-

After having explained many things, Usagi had pointed out that it was a birthday and that they should be celebrating. Still, he was questioned as they finished setting up for the party. What freaked Leo more and more was that Usagi and Elidi didn't stray far from one another or for long. _Something is going on bewteen those two._ He thought worridly. He knew he should be happy for his friend, but he felt jelousy and felt jabs that Usagi would laugh at things she would whisper into his ear and vise versa. Usagi even dropped his gaurd for her! _He never did that for me..._

"Fearless, you okay? You've been glarin' at your cake as though it did somthin' to ya." Of course Raph would notice.  
>"M'fine Raph. Just thinking."<br>"You look pissed." _Guess you could say that..._ "Who at'n why?"  
>"I'm not-"<br>"Don't start that bullshit wit' me, bro. Who at'n why?" Leo wouldn't look at him, or the crowd of party goers.

After a few moments, Raph realized that he wasn't getting an answer.  
>"Its long ears, ain't it?" He leaned against the table behind them, watching the rabbit talk with the Damiyo and Master Splinter, with Elidi at his side.<br>"How did you know?" He frowned, looking at his brother.  
>"You're an open book, Leo. Da two a you haven't talked much since he dropped in. At first i figured it was cuz' Elidi tugging at him, but he was free a few minutes ago and ya didn't take it. Come on, what's up?"<br>"I-I don't know." he lied, his eyes finding Usagi in the crowd. Usagi looked right at him.  
>"Try again." Usagi's eye didn't leave his, as a worried frown marred his face.<br>"I...I can't say."  
>"Its cuz' yer fallin' fer'im, ain't it?" Leo's eyes snapped up again, but this time in shock and horror. <em>His brother knew<em>. "Don go lookin' at me like that, Leo. It ain't that big a deal. So yer gay. So what?"  
>"So what?" he gasped silently, chocking on the words. "So what? Raph! I can't...i can't tell him. 1. He's straight. 2. That would make things even weirder. I'm already feelin' like a damn creeper! and 3. he...he trusts me, Raph. If i were to drop that on him..." he shook his head, his voice still low and angry.<br>"Well, ya better figure somthin' out, then Leo. And fast."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cuz' here he comes, minus da chick. Later, bro."  
>"Raph! Raph, wait!" he hissed, now seeing Usagi make his way through the crowd. But Raph was already too far gone. <em>Damn it all to hell and back.<em>

"Leonardo, are you alright?" Warm, pink eyes looked up at him. Pink?  
>"You're not wearing your contacts." he replied stupidly. Only after it was out of his mouth did he realize that he wanted to gut himself with his own blade.<br>"Is that all? And here i thought it was somthing serious." Usagi chuckled, settling next to Leo. "But, in all seriousness, my friend. What is bothering you?" Concern laced his tone as he peered up at his taller friend.  
>"I..." <em>What do i say? What the hell do i say? What do i...<em> "I was just reminded of the life you lead. Its very dangerous. Kinda makes me wonder why you contiue to lead it. After all, you've captured the man who murdered your Lord, and your master's...murderer has been put away. Why keep traveling?" Usagi listened, nodding for him to contiue. Only when he stopped did Usagi answer.  
>"I've no real idea why i keep traveling as i do. I could say force of habbit, but, i think, its to protect myself."<br>"I'm not fallowing you."  
>"I have many eneimes, Leonardo. If i become too confortable, i fear it will slow me or hurt those around me." he stared ahead of him as he spoke, not sparing a glance at his friend. <em>It is also so i do not become bold and jump your bones.<em>  
>"Well, that's stupid. No offence. But that pretty much means you're running from your life. You should be out there living it, not running with it."<br>"None taken. Not really anyway." he looked up. He was startled to see pericing blue orbs look down at him with an intenisty he was unfamiliar with. He was grateful for his thick fur at that moment. "I...I understand what you mean, Leonardo. But, look at it from my point of view and you may understand what i see."

* * *

><p>1) means gift from the sun, sun rays. Did you know Usagi is a girl's name? It means Rabbit of the Moon. I have a couple of ideas to play with about that.<p>

Coming up,

Elidi is holding something over Usagi's head, but at the same time, he holds something over hers

they eat dinner, the Damiyo invites the guests to stay the night and Mkey bounces off the walls-literally.

that night they are attacked and someone goes missing!

Even injured, the turtles run out into the night with a vengence.

**(Does anyone know what the Damiyo's son's name is?)**

**Hakama-pants/trousers**

**kimono -shirt**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, i guess i'll contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 2 part 2: Daylight comes and i wanna go home<span>

Backtrack:

"Leonardo, are you alright?" Warm, pink eyes looked up at him. Pink?  
>"You're not wearing your contacts." he replied stupidly. Only after it was out of his mouth did he realize that he wanted to gut himself with his own blade.<br>"Is that all? And here i thought it was somthing serious." Usagi chuckled, settling next to Leo. "But, in all seriousness, my friend. What is bothering you?" Concern laced his tone as he peered up at his taller friend.  
>"I..." <em>What do i say? What the hell do i say? What do i...<em> "I was just reminded of the life you lead. Its very dangerous. Kinda makes me wonder why you contiue to lead it. After all, you've captured the man who murdered your Lord, and your master's...murderer has been put away. Why keep traveling?" Usagi listened, nodding for him to contiue. Only when he stopped did Usagi answer.  
>"I've no real idea why i keep traveling as i do. I could say force of habbit, but, i think, its to protect myself."<br>"I'm not fallowing you."  
>"I have many eneimes, Leonardo. If i become too confortable, i fear it will slow me or hurt those around me." he stared ahead of him as he spoke, not sparing a glance at his friend. <em>It is also so i do not become bold and jump your bones.<em>  
>"Well, that's stupid. No offence. But that pretty much means you're running from your life. You should be out there living it, not running with it."<br>"None taken. Not really anyway." he looked up. He was startled to see pericing blue orbs look down at him with an intenisty he was unfamiliar with. He was grateful for his thick fur at that moment. "I...I understand what you mean, Leonardo. But, look at it from my point of view and you may understand what i see."

~X~

After a few moments, Leo actually thought he knew where Usagi was coming from. If he had to choose between having his family and friends in danger, or shouldering it alone, he knew he'd take shouldering it alone-so long as he _knew_ they were safe.

"Still, Usagi. Its a lot to carry alone and you can never be absolutly positive they're safe."  
>"But i am never alone and i know that, if they are hunting me, they aren't hunting them." There was an undertone in his voice, and Leo doubted his friend was aware of it, that told himit often got lonely being on the road. A thought of a lonley, cold night came to mind. Usagi wondering in the middle of a blinding blizzard, getting lost, hurt, freezing from the cold and...<br>"My friend? Leonardo? Are you alright?" Usagi put down his drink and whirled at his friend. His friend looked pale and a bit shaky. "Leonardo?" His worried voice carried over to his brothers, who stood a few feet away.

"Uh, guys? Somthin's wrong with Leo." Don turned. They all turned to see the rabbit snapping his fingers in front of Leo's face, but not getting any reaction what-so-ever. Putting down their drinks and food, they hurried through the crowd.

"Leonardo?" a few more snaps and then Leo's eyes re-focused with a blink._ I just imagined it. I just imagined it._  
>"What?" His brothers were standing behind his crush, all looking worried-even Raph.<br>"Are you sure you are alright, my friend? You had just spaced and-" Concern and worry dripped from his voice.  
>"I'm fine. Really, Usagi." Leo cut in, wishing his heart didn't ach like it did at that moment. He didn't want to worry Usagi, but he wanted his attention. Just not like this...well, maybe...<em>No, he trusts me.<em>  
>"Dude." Mikey said, shaking his head.<br>"Leo, are you really okay? I mean, maybe-" Don placed a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Guys, i'm fine really."<br>"Still. Perhaps you should sit down for a bit." Usagi encouraged, wanting to grab hold of the turtle's arm and force him to.  
>"Guys, really-" Leo put his hands up, as if to surrender.<br>"I won't hear another word of this, Leonardo. You are spacing and pale and tired looking. You will sit down for a bit." He led Leonardo by grasping his upper arm firmly, with amazing strength, and putting him next to a bench seat. Leo fallowed docil-like because, honestly? What else could he do? But he didn't sit. He crossed his arms and looked down at his friend, almost glaring.  
>"He's been training more and has had a couple of late nights. Maybe its just fatigue." Usagi nodded, before turning back to Leonardo.<br>"You think because you are taller, i cannot make you sit?" Usagi gave him a knowing grin. His hand shot out and grabbed his hand. Flushed, Leo tried to pull away but Usagi's hand held firm. "Sit."  
>"No."<br>"You leave me no choice." With that, pain shot up Leo's arm, making him gasp for breath. "Sit." Obeying, he sat on the bench. With that, Usagi let go and crossed his arms with a smug smile.  
>"Will one of you get your father? If this is somthing serious...well we should not leave it to chance." Leo took a moment to put a careful mask over his face. He was disappointed that he gave in so soon. If he hadn't they'd still be holding hands...<em>What the hell? He is my best friend! Nothing more! We'll never be nothing more than friends.<em> Still, his soul yearned.  
>"I'll get'm!" with that the youngest turtle went off in search of his sensi.<br>"Oh, sure. Turn aganist me. Thanks loads, Mikey."  
>"Come on, Leo. Its not like that. We're just really worried."<br>"And you call me a worry wart." he chuckled at Don, whose face tinted darker.

"My son, are you alright?" A worried Master Splinter came rushing up, with the Damiyo and Elidi right on his heels.  
>"Yes, father."<br>"Liar. The Leonardo i know does not get side tracked and space, nor does he pale for no clear reason. You were even shaking. We only wish to help. Please." He sat next to him, placing a frim, yet gentle, hand on his friend's shoulder. The hand on his shoulder, made him have to supress a shiver but with those hauntingly beautiful eyes staring deep into his own, Leo's mind went compltely blank.

Seeing Leo's expression change just the slightest bit, Raph knew that Leo didn't have an answer and wasn't going to be able answer. So, like he did from time to time, he covered Leo's ass in the heat.  
>"Might as well tell'em bro." Leo froze, his eyes locking with Raph, silently praying he wouldn't spill it. "Ya see, a couple a nights ago, we had been chasin' down a Purple Dragon's truck that was packed full a stolen material. He ended up havin' a whole bunch a water dumped on'm." Don remembered that night. But that hadn't happened. His brow furrowed, but a looked from Raph told him to go along with it and that he'd explain it later.<br>"Uh, yeah. It was full of run off water from the heavy rain from earlier that day."  
>"Why did you not tell me, Leonardo?" asked Splinter, leaning closer and placing a hand on his forehead. "Hmm. No fever from what i can feel."<br>"Maybe it hasn't built up to that yet." Mikey replied.

"The party is almsot over. I insist you spend the night, so we may watch over your son's health."  
>"Oh, no old frined. That would be-"<br>"I won't hear another word of it. I'll have my men set up rooms for all of you. Including you two, Usagi-san and Elidi-san." he turned to leave.  
>"But-"<br>"That is not-"  
>"No. No. I won't hear a word out of you either. You are much thinner than the last time i saw you. I plan on stuffing you full before you head back to your demension." With that, he retreated back into the crowd.<br>"...Thank you?" Usagi asked, confused and not quite sure what had just happened. He looked at her and Elidi just shrugged.

-X-

"This will be Leonardo's room." It was dark blue with black trim. The bed was a full sized matress, made of what looked like feathers, and had a black and blue bedspread. The bed had four posts and a headboard. It had a covered canopy with a trunk at the bottm of the bed. It looked like somthing royalty would sleep on. It had curtians around the bed itself and everything. The room had a closet, a window, a dresser and a nightstand. The closet's doors were white, and the dresser was dark oak wood. The window had no screen, leading out onto a small garden of potted plants, and had black curtains. But the sky was clouding over darkly, a sure sign of rain. There were books along the dresser. The walls were made of paper and dark oak wood.  
>"This is too much-"<br>"Not a word, his Lordship has told us."

Every other room had pretty much the same set up, save for the colors. Donnie's was a deep, shadowy puple. Mikey's was a vibrant orange and Raph's was a violent rage red. Master splinter's was black, grey and white. Usagi's, which was right across from Leo's, was the exact same as Leo's, only a lighter blue.

Just down the hall was the Damiyo's son's room. The room was light green, a forest-like green with glints of gold, like afternoon sunlight, and had black trim. The bed had a canopy with light golden-green curtains surrounding it, though your able to see right through it. The closet was on the right, by the dresser. Elidi's room was more silmilar with this room, and was a simliar shade of green.

"This is amazing." Leo breathed as he looked around. His brothers were all lounging on his bed.  
>"Yeah. These pads ain't bad." Raph smiled leaning back against the head board, his fingers laced behind his head.<br>"Yeah. Its really cool and all, but what i wanna know is what's really going on, Leo? And since when has Usagi called you Leonardo instead of Leonardo-san?" Don leaned forward, his hands on his knees.  
>"Uh..." His mind whirled at the thought. Usagi had taken off the <em>-san<em> and he didn't even realize it? How could he have not realize it? It showed closeness and...and...ultimate trust...and...  
>"Alright, <em>Fearless<em>. Either you tell'em, or i will." his brother interupted his thoughts.  
>"You know what Raph-!" He was interupted by a loud knocking.<br>"Who is it?" asked Mikey.  
>"Usagi."<br>"Well, come on in, dude!" The paper door slid open and the rabbit stepped in. He wore a loose grey Kimono, it almost looked a size too big, and black hakama.  
>"Why'd you change?" asked Raph, zeroing in on the rabbit.<br>"A rushing child ran down the hall, heading twoards the Ultimate Ninja's room, knocked into me and spilt ink all over my last outfit." he quirked an eyebrow.  
>"Oooh. Tough luck, huh?" asked Don, moving over and offering him a seat.<br>"I am just glad it didn't get into my fur. It would have taken hours to wash out. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."  
>"Our hour or your hour?" asked Leo, crossing his legs as he leaned against the bed post.<br>"You mean, your hour, my hour or their hour. I have no idea. They said they would call us. And, you should be resting."  
>"Usagi, i am fine. Really."<br>"My apology in advance. I do not believe you." Leo groaned, thunking his head against the post. "At least sit down."  
>"Okay. Alright."<p>

A few minutes of talking was all that was needed to start jabbing jokes and crude comments.  
>"Takes one to know one." murmered Usagi, settling back beside Leo. Raph began to fume half heartedly.<br>"I ain't no idiot."  
>"Double negitive, Raph-kun. Meaning, you are." the rabbit smirked darkly, knowingly. There was a muffled knock.<br>"Come-" Leo began.  
>"That's not for this room." Usagi cocked his head slightly, his ear facing the door. "It is for mine." He slipped off the bed and silently padded over to the door and opened it. Elidi stood in front of his door, her back to him.<p>

"Elidi? What is the matter?" He asked.  
>"You left your bag with me." She handed it to him, their fingers brushed. She smiled and saw over his shoulder. "Hello everyone."<br>"Hi." she had reviced a chours of. But Leonardo had stood behind the paper wall, fuming silently. _Their fingers brushed! Damn it! I knew it! I fucking knew it! Wait...this is good. This is good. Then, i don't have to...OH FUCK IT. _Thunder rumbled loudly as a flash of light eluminated the room. The sound of hard, pelting rain filled the air. _Damn..._  
>"Is Leonardo-san alright?" she looked up at Usagi.<br>"He is better."  
>"Uh...hi." he leaned out for her to see with a fake smile. She smiled back.<br>"Well, i must be going. I have to contact Hikam; he'll worry since i won't arrive on time. Leonardo, i hope you get well soon. Bye Usagi!" she gave him a peck on the cheek before going sdown the hall and turning the corner.

"Usagi! Usagi! Bow-wow!" Laughed Mikey. He got flicked by a very pissed Raph. "Wha?"  
>"Not cool Mikey." Usagi tossed his bag onto his bed before shutting the door.<br>"Dinner is waiting in the dining hall." a voice came out of nowhere, causing everyone to look around in surprise. There was no one walking down the hall or anything. But, the birthday boy came bounding out of his room, several of his friends hot on his heels. They barreled down the hall, past the group and turned down at the hall's corner without a second thought. Guessing that was normal, the brothers circled around the rabbit and walked at a more leasurly pace.

"So what's the hook 'bout you an' Elidi? I mean, you're pretty close." Raph looked back, seeing Usagi and Mikey walking next to one another. They contiued on their way.  
>"Yeah, dude!" Mikey nudged the rabbit with his elbow, reciving a glare from Leo.<br>"Well. We met when we were very young. Our masters were old friends, so naturally we became close. I guess its only been recently since we've spent so much time together. After all, we are both traveling roein, so our paths cross."  
>"I ain't buyin' it. Yer closer than that." Leo winced, wishing Raph would shut the hell up.<br>"What are you suggesting?" From his tone, everyone knew Usagi wasn't very happy where this conversation turned. But, Raph, being Raph, didn't give two shits.  
>"I'm jus' sayin'. Yer awful close. Honestly, if i didn' know any better, i'd say you two are a couple." Leo tenced, actually wanting to hear this, but wishing he didn't have to.<br>"Is that so?" Usagi didn't elaberate any further. It could have been becuase they arrived at the dining hall, or, more possibly, he did not want to speak any more about it. He had only made a noise between being cross and amused.

The dinning hall was large, having rows and rows of tables below a raised table, stone steps leading up to it, where a large flage glinted in the lamp light. The walls were decorated with outside sceanary, of far off mountians and a rising sun, and plants growing up the oak beams, sprouting purple and white flowers. Incents burned on the table, candles on stands along the tables. The windows looked out onto the garden, but with the rain soaking them, it was hard to see out of them.

"My sons." smiled Splinter as he walked in with Damiyo. The children had already claimed a table, and were talking animatly, the Ultimate Ninja waving his hands widely. Then all the children bagn laughing loudly, clutching their stomachs. Everyone shared a smile.  
>"Everyone. Dinner is served."<p>

The smell of roasted chicken wafted into the room. Sitting at the table above the others, the Damiyo and Splinter began talking.

The others, including Elidi, sat at the table along its base. As they were served, Mikey's eyes widened. The chicken was a golden brown with a thick and creamy white sauce. Rice with red spices sat on the side. Corn on the cob was slathered in melting butter. The smell was amazing. Roasted garlic, satayed onions, sweet corn...Mikey was actually drouling. Not that the others weren't.  
>"Dudes!" and with that, he began chowing down. But, unlike at home, he actually used his manners.<br>"I can't believe my taste buds! I gotta get this recipe." Raph put another peice of chicken in his mouth.  
>"This is really good. Maybe there is hope for you Leo, that is if they'll be willing to take a student who can burn water."<br>"How can you burn water?" asked Usagi, quirking one eyebrow.  
>"I didn't-"<br>"You set the kitchen on _fire,_ when you were _boiling water_ for rice!" Don interuppted him. Usagi shook his head and chuckled.  
>"And i thought you were a bad cook."<br>"As if you are much better!" Elidi mock huffed.  
>"At least my food is eatable." He recived a death glare and a slap on his shoulder that sounded like it hurt. "Owch!"<p>

With that, they talked and laughed, while eating and jabbing each other with elbows or flicks. They exchanged some action stories, in more depth, and told funny stories, causing everyone to have fits of laughter. It was about halfway through dinner, when the Damiyo asked, "Usagi-san. When is the date of your union?" Usagi's mouth was full with the last bit of chicken that had been on his plate.  
>"What union?" asked Elidi, looking between the two males.<br>"Yours, of course." he smiled. Usagi dropped chop sticks and began choking on his chicken.  
>Forcing it down, he asked, competly confused. "<em>What<em>?" Horror actually crossed his features and refused to leave. Elidi began laughing, long and hard, clutching her stomach and soon enough tears streamed down her face, soaking her fur. "_What_?" he asked again, only causing her to laugh even harder. He looked down at her in confusion. The horror had ebbed and shattered, but he was still out of it.  
>"Your union." he replied again, though his smile faultered.<br>"I mean no disrespect Ultimate Damiyo when i say this, but, _There is no way in hell am i marrying her!_"

* * *

><p>Elidi 1) means gift from the sun, sun rays. Did you know Usagi is a girl's name? It means Rabbit of the Moon. I have a couple of ideas to play with about that.<p>

Coming up,

Elidi is holding something over Usagi's head, but at the same time, he holds something over hers.

that night they are attacked and someone goes missing!

Even injured, the turtles run out into the night with a vengence.

But one turtle and one rabbit aren't seeing eye to eye.

**(Does anyone know what the Damiyo's son's name is? ITS THE ULTIMATE NINJA! ! Thank you, cleofromegypt for finding it! !)**

**Hakama-pants/trousers**

**kimono -shirt**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 3: The Storm<span>

Leo tossed and turned in his bed, wanting to sleep but couldn't. Giving a sound that sounded like a sigh and growl mixed in one, he tuned onto his shell, shoving his hands atop the blankets in a huff, then pluffed his pillow, and stared up at the canopy of his bed. Light flashed into the room, before the sound of thunder screamed across the sky. The palace creaked as wind howled and shoved against it, slanting the rain at it in rage.

Yet, it wasn't the storm keeping him up.

It was the person sleeping right across the hall from him. Usagi didn't realize, and for this he was grateful but somehow pissed, how much of an agony he was putting him through. He and Elidi were so damn close. He had given her a lesson in samurai sword fighting after dinner, still insisting that there was nothing romantic going on bewteen them. She even called him _Usa_! What the cock sucking hell? There were no bounderies between them! They were so close, that he felt so small and realized that, comapred to her, he was. He was just a small part in Usagi's life. Groaning, he threw off his blankets in anger. His feet connected with the cold, hard wooden floor. It almost made him jump. The air was chilly and moist because of the raging storm. _It's probably freezing outside_. Decideing to close the wooden shutters, in hopes of blocking out more light to try to sleep, he got to his feet.

It was then did he hear it, in between the moment of thunder and pounding rain. An unnatural creek of wood. Then another, but even softer. _Someone was stalking down the hall._

Grabbing his swords, he tied his headband on. He padded to his door completly silent. Slowly he cracked his door open without a sound. Realizing it could very well be Usagi or someone else going to the restroom or getting a drink or something, and he didn't want to scare the shit outta him, he peeked into the hallway, expecting to see his favorite white rabbit. Instead, several shadowed figures were clustered around his family's rooms. They all went still, having a hushed conversation. He saw eight. Another flash of light lit the hall. There were at least twelve, all spreading out slowly. He drew back in shock. How could all of these people gotten past him? He also saw his brothers' doors open a crack, as well as his father's. Only four doors remained shut. The Damiyo's, the little ninja's, Elidi's and Usagi's.

The shadowed figures spread out, two taking each room. A particulary large figure stood in front of Usagi's door. He slid it all the way open. Another flash, which lit Usagi's room, was fallowed by rolling thunder. Inside, Usagi laid on his side, his blanket up around his waist. His ears were down, his face buried into his pillow, and his kimono was on the trunk, folded neatly. He was wearing sleeping attire.

As if they rehersed it, the entire family jumped out of their rooms, taking out several of the cloaked figures. But many more of them were prepared, instantly fighting back. Raph was back to back with Don, both fighting off five. As soon as one was taken out, another appeared in their place. Mikey was mocking his oppents, laughing loudly at his own stupid jokes. He was hitting his oppents fast and hard. Master Splinter jumped, catching two in the chest and landing hard on them. He did a roundhouse kick to one who approched him from behind.

Leo, seeing red, tackled the largest figure-the one who had opened Usagi's door. They clattered to the floor, grappling and throwing punches. Leo block three in a row but was caught in the jaw. White hot pain caused him to see stars as he stumbled back, landing on the bed and waking the rabbit.

Usagi had slowly became aware of his surroundings when he heard his door open. At first, he felt a stab of fear because he was slightly disorented, not remebering at first where he was. Realizing where he was, he thought it was Elidi because she hated waking up in the middle of a thunderstorm. She always set his nerves on edge when she snuck into his room to talk. He peeked his eyes open, prepared to tell her to just crawl into the bed and go back to sleep.

Once Usagi saw Leonardo clutching his jaw, somthing dark dripping from his mouth, he jumped the assaliant, who was just standing up, with a furious battle cry, his blades swinging. He was seeing red, breathing rage. He caught him in the chest with a blade, swinging the other higher, intending to sever his arm. He slashed down, but his arm was jarred back when his oppent gave an uppercut with his own blade. He slashed relentlessly. He contiued advanceing, hoping to give Leonardo time to recover. A moment later, his friend was right by his side. An ear was over an eye, so he tried to flip it back, not having his ribbin in to hold them back but, in the heat of battle, he couldn't just stop and put it on.

The only noise coming from Usagi's room was the clangs of metal striking metal and flesh, most of it was drowned out by the rain and thunder. Flashes of steel was illuminated by the lightning.

"Dude, where did these guys come from?" Mikey dodged a blade to his shoulder.  
>"How the hell am i suppose ta know?" Don huffed, striking another oppent. Their enemy's numbers were dwindling, but not fast enough.<br>"Jus' suddup and fight!" growled Raph, knocking another out.

The Damiyo came out, after a ninja was thrown through his door.  
>"What is happening out-?"<br>"-under attack!" shouted someone amongst the battle. Elidi. She had jumped out and slit two throats of the foes advancing on Don. He gave a nod of thanks.

The storm's rage seemed to increase with a vengence, screaming and howling.

With the use of his staph, the Damiyo had put down the rest of the threat, save for the one Raph was roughing up for answers.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled into the faceless shadow, slamming him up and onto a support beam, holding him a good foot off the floor.<br>"It...It was a simple retreval mission." came a starled reply.  
>"What were ya suppose ta get?" he leered threateningly, tightening his hold.<br>"The...samurai rabbit." he coughed.  
>"Uh...guys? Where's Leo and Usagi?" Mikey looked around, his nunchucks still in hand.<p>

Clangs of metal and shouts, somehow being heard over the storm, came from down the hall. Snarling, Raph knocked him out, with more force than nessicary, and ran down the hall, his brothers hot on his heels. Damiyo and Master Splinter were finishing up with the trash they left behind.

"Leonardo, to your right!" Leo brought up his sword, catching the chain and having it tugged roughly from his hand. It slammed against the book shelf, clattering uselessly to the floor. He growled low in his throat as Usagi was forced to the side, further away from him. Usagi had also lost a sword. You would think one boar wouldn't do this much damage. He felt nicks and cuts bleeding and bruises forming along his jaw and body. But, he just knew, Usagi had taken the worse deal. He was panting and his fur was splattered with his own blood, his fur soaking it up and sticking out in weird angles. It seemed like the boars main objective was to..._Shit! He wants Usagi!_  
>"Usagi-!" he shouted, running at the boar, but being cut off by being slammed through the wall and into the other room, slamming against a beam and collapsing.<p>

Usagi was forced to keep his eyes on the large, nearly black boar that stood tall before him. His claws were curled slightly and both of his horns were sharpened, but worn looking. He wore a long, flowing balck cloak that was dripping. They circled each other, looking for weaknesses or somthing to tell them what the other was going to do next. Usagi saw it first, the stiffness of his shoulder. Usagi jumped back, bringing his sword down and slicing the other away from him.

But that had left him open for a mere moment and that was all his foe needed.

His arm shot out and caught one of Usagi's free ears and twisted it rougly, dragging the rageful rabbit twoards him. Usagi, having not been ready for such a forward move was easily overbalanced and tumbled to his knees, his sword clattering away from him. His oppent gave him a sadist grin, curling his ear into a fist and dragging him up higher, but not so high for him to stand. He was still on his knees, withering and trying to pull away, but the pain was too much. His vision was already swimming dangerously.

Stuffing his hand into a hidden pocket the boar pulled out a greyish-black powdery substance.

"Bro! Usagi!" Raph barreled into the room. What he saw shocked him.

A large boar was heft Usagi over his shoulder and da rabbit wasn't putting up a fight! It was then he saw Usagi's eyes were closed and his body was limp and almsot looked lifeless. The boar turned twoards them, small red eyes glared at them.  
>"Put him down. Now!" The boar backed up, a angry growl rumbling in his throat, as three turtles advanced slowly. Leo got up, dizzy as hell, but he grabbed his sword and fallowed Raph's lead. The wind howled louder and louder, whisling through the palace. The windows burst open as pelting, freezing rain washed into the room. The boar didn't spare them a second glance as he jumped out the window, slinding down the slanting roof, spraying green shingles, and jumping. Catching a statue, he swung around it and disappeared into the darkness.<p>

Elidi appeared a moment later. They all looked back at her, horror written on their faces. They had just lost Usagi. Screaming in anger, Leo threw his swords down and hit the wall before doubleing over in pain and dizziness. His eyes narrowed as he tried to force the tears back.

-X-

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow! Don, quit it!"  
>"Stow it, lame brain. We can't let it get infected."<br>"But its just a scratch!"  
>"Needing ten stitches isn't just a scrtach!" Don was never one to lose his temper, but right now, a friend was missing and hurt and there hadn't been a thing anyone could have done.<br>"Leo! Tell Don to quit it!"  
>"Shuddup Mikey! Now ain't da time fer yer childish bullshit!" Raph moved in front of Mikey, blocking his view of Leo.<br>"But-!  
>"No 'buts' Mikey. This is serious. We have to get Usagi back." Leo stepped away from the beam was leaning on and walked over to his brothers and Elidi.<p>

Right now they were in the Damiyo's immence study. It had a fireplace behind a large cherry wood deak, that was cluttered with papaerwork, books and scrolls. Elidi sat on its edge, looking pissed, scared, worried and over-all tired, defeated. The walls were lined with books and scrolls. A window was set on the right side of the room, overlooking the maze. The fire crackled as it filled the room with warmth and an orange glow.

Master Splinter and the Damiyo were doing a sweep of the area, trying to find clues.

"Okay, what do we know?" asked Leo, looking around.  
>"They came in the dead of night, having not been heard. Ninja, definetly." Elidi said with disgust, her eyes flashing an apology to the brothers.<br>"There were a lot of them, meaning they knew there were trained fighters in the same area." Don stood from his crouch in front of Mikey.  
>"Dey were after Usagi. Dey knew where he was sleepin', meanin' someone on de inside was in on it." Raph put in, deep in thought.<br>"Were they even after Usagi?" asked Mikley from his cross-legged position.  
>"That's who they took!" snapped Leo.<br>"That's not what i mean, Leonardo." Mikey stood rigidly. He only ever used full names when he wanted undivided attention and it was serious. But he fidgited a lot. "Elidi. You said...you said there were people after you. And..."  
>"You look so much alike." Leo's eyes narrowed, looking at her. Her face turned thoughtful.<br>"I did not think...Where are they holding them?" she was refurring the the ninjas they had fought earlier night. Her eyes held the promise of murder.

Not even a half hour later, five warriors stood outside. The rain had lessened to a mist, covering the land in a silky mist. They wore dark cloaks, going down around their ankles, and were preparing their horses for a hard ride.  
>"Not all of us can go, sensi. That's why we decided that you should stay here." Donnie had pulled their father aside and was talking to him quietly as hios brothers and samurai rabbit readied their horses.<br>"Be careful my son." he placed a firm hand on Don's shoulder, his eyes twinkling with pride and sadness.  
>"We will father." Leo said from his mount.<br>"Do any of you even know how to ride?" Elidi asked, trying to force the lump in her throat down. Not long ago, she had found out that Usagi had been taken in her place. Leonardo had not been understanding and blamed her, though he had not said it aloud or put it into any word, she could see it in his eyes. He was awfully protective. Now, they relied on themselves and were only using her as a guide. She would wait outside with the horses while they infilrtated the palace of Lord Genkai. She was the one after her...but that was another story for another time.

"We'll make do. Let's go." Leo spoke curtly, nudgeing his horse forward to prove he could ride. His brothers mimicked his movements.  
>"Of course you will." she muttered under breath, flicking her reins to get her horse to trot. <em>I do not see what he sees in you, Leonardo-san.<em>

* * *

><p>Coming up,<p>

But one turtle and one rabbit aren't seeing eye to eye.

Can they get their friend back from the enemy?

Will Leo lose it when he sees Usagi again? If he sees him _alive_ again that is... *laughs evilly and gets punched repeatedly by Jc.* OW!

**Hakama-pants/trousers**

**kimono -shirt**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 4: The non-exsistant plan.<span>

"We'll make do. Let's go." Leo spoke curtly, nudgeing his horse forward to prove he could ride. His brothers mimicked his movements.  
>"Of course you will." she muttered under breath, flicking her reins to get her horse to trot. <em>I do not see what he sees in you, Leonardo-san.<em>

_~X~_

_Several miles ahead of the resuce party..._

The first thing he was aware of was the cold.

He was shivering, hunched over and felt icy rain crawl along his shoulder and back. He felt his clothes cling to him, as was his fur. The only warmth came from his left side and a spot on his back. He was being jolted and rocked, the reek of horse wafted around him. _Why was am i riding in the rain? And without my cloak?_ He felt something splash onto his ears, it felt gritty and cold, feeling them hang low. _Why are my ears untied?_ The next jolt hit him hard on the stomach, his body having been lifted and dropped. _This is not how to ride a horse._

Cracking his eyes open, all he was was brownish-blackness. Hooves hit the ground hard and fast just to his right, catching his attention, and splashing more muk onto him, hitting him in the face. Rain washed some of it away, leaving his eyes burning and his vision clouded. He just couldn't seem to get his thoughts together. He hadn't even realized his eyes were closing again...

He turned his head to the other side, and saw a large figure looming over him. _If he is in control of the horse..._ The sky lit with lighning and crackled with far off thunder. _Then i am..._

His eyes closed before he could finish the thought, faliing into a dreamless sleep.

-X-

_About an hour later with the resuce party..._

The mist was layered, the fog thick. The rain had picked up again, though it was no much harder. The mud was giving them some trouble, slowing their progress and agitating the horses, as well as the lack of light this early spring morning. The stars were still out, as well as a cresent moon. But they were not seen through the angry grey clouds as it rained. Bitter wind blew at them, chilling them even though they wore thick cloaks with lined hoods.

They did not speak to one another. They just let their pent up frustrations, concern and impacince fester in the cold misery of the night.

The three youngest turtles were unsure weather or not to speak to Elidi and try to coax some sort of information out of her now, or wait for Leo to do it. Don opened his mouth several times, but he couldn't get the words he wanted, so he ended up shuting it again. Mikey was unusually quiet, wondering what Usagi was going through at this moment. Raph was just sitting stiffly on his horse. It was not happy and seemed to try to buck him off his seat. Leo kept pace with Elidi, riding next to her with his brothers flanking them. The two oldest were having a silent argument about who was on point.

They rode through a dence forset, jumping fallen moss covered logs and dodgeing trees. Thorn bushes scraped their bare legs and tugged on their cloaks but they moved swiftly, guilding along the soft forest floor that was covered with decaying leaves and thriving plants.

Finally, the white rabbit pulled back, confusing Leo. He turned back to watched while he silently fumed.  
>"If you wish to say somthing, speak now. There is not much time left until we reach Genkai's temple. And try relaxing. The whole reason he is disobeying you is that you're squeezing your legs too tight in order to stay on." The trees were thinning, signaling the end of the forest.<br>"Well. I was kinda wondering...what's going on between you and Lord Genkai? I mean, why is he after you?"  
>"She and...it is a long story. I was betrothed to her younger brother several years ago. If i remeber right, Usagi was still chasing another at the time. Anyway, i called it off after my father's death the winter before it. After that, i heard of many underground operations she had and began meddling. I showed the world what her family was really about. Her innocent brother was applled and disowned her."<p>

"Why call off your union?" Leo had pulled back to her left, his voice was haunty. _Probably to chase Usagi..._  
>"I could not be with someone i did not love. He understood." <em>Knew it!<em> His eyes narrowed and gave her a heated glare.  
>"You say Usagi was chasing another?" asked Donnie, his eyes flicering between the two.<br>"Yes. He was chasing someone, as i was. He never settled down, even after capturing their heart. He couldn't. It was...against his nature." she shrugged, her voice thoughtful. "We are almost there, is there any other questions? No? Good. Becuase i believe we have been spotted."  
>"Really? How?" asked Mikey.<p>

An arrow whisled past them, hitting a tree next to Raph. He moved away in alarm.  
>"Ya jus' had ta ask!"<br>"No worries. This is just the outter security. Another two, three miles before we reach her palace." Elidi jumped from her horse, and took a running start twoards their oppenents who were on the ground. Raph fallowed her. Leo and Don took care of the three on the horses, while Mikey held Raph and Elidi's horses.

-X-

Pain slapped across his face, shaking him out of the dark harshly, though he was far from being fully awake.  
>"Again." Fresh pain slashed across his mind, waking him up more.<br>"Again." Third time was the charm. All of his sences hightened so far it was painfully clear. Everything around him gleamed in a sharp haze. He was seeing double and it was mostly shadowed, considering the light pouring in from above his head. Shaking his head, in desperate hopes to clear the fog that had captured his mind, he took a once over of his surroundings.

The walls were stone boulders, held together by somthing dark. It was freezing, damp and musky. There was only one ground exit, made of metal bars and several gaurds on the other side. Hey was left lying in several areas around him. Whie poked out of them and he refused to think about how much that looked like a skull. The ground was moist dirt-maybe sand-and damp, with puddles of water dotting around the hey, soaking it.

His arms were chained above his head, his wrists connected, his feet hanging off the ground by about a foot. His shoulders were straining painfully, sending spikes of needles down his arms. He couldn't feel his fingers. Weather it was from the cold or poor circulation, he couldn't tell. His back was pressed against a stone wall, he could feel the roughness of it through his sleepwear. His clothing and fur were soaked. In front of him stood two figures, one much larger than the other.

"I may have the wrong rabbit, but that does not mean you are not useful. Usagi-san."  
>"Lady Genkai." his hard eyes found the smaller person, whose face was shadowed by a cloak's hood. He tasted blood, felt its warm, slickness run along inside his mouth. It churned his stomach.<br>"Oh, now do not be so rude. After all, i have given you a lovely place to stay to wait for your death." She stepped into the light and placed down her hood. She was a smokey grey, with black ears and white paws. "Its dripping with atmosphere, do you not agree? And such a natural scent."  
>"Along with many other things. You may wish to burn some incence. Fates know the entire reason you cannot keep a hold on your allies is your reek of desperation. Your...natural scent." Oh, how he realished to piss her off. Her face darkened sharply, giving her a sadistic look.<br>"Mawki. Teach him that it is not poliet to use such crude humor in front of a lady."  
>"A lady is here? Well, my apologies to her, though i do not see her." he taunted, looking right at Lady Genkai. He recived a punch to the temple, rocking his head to the side and slamming into the unforgiving wall. Momentarily disoriented, he coughed blood and spat it onto the cell's floor.<p>

"Are you done?" she had moved right in front of him, their faces inches apart. He glared at her, not answering with words. He shot his feet out, connecting with her chest and sent her flying across the cell, having her smash to the ground roughly. He smiled darkly in satifaction.  
>"Now it appears i am. Gkaw!" A punch to his gut rocked his sences, his vision swimming.<p>

-X-

"So how do we get in?" asked Mikey, tying his horse to a nearby tree.  
>"Guys, security is really tight." Donnie had just spotted and pointed out another patrol group run across the roofs. Ninjas. "That's the third patrol in the last five minutes."<br>"Yes. That would be my doing. Usagi is always saying i am nore ninja than samurai." Elidi crouched behind a bush a few feet ahead of the brothers.  
>"So, again. How are we gettin' in?"<p>

"There." Leo pointed to the sevents' entrance, where a large cart of food and supplies was being allowed through the back gates after a through check point.  
>"Alright. So how-"<br>"No. Elidi you're staying here."  
>"I know that palace like the back of my hand. I can-"<br>"No. We need someone to stay with the horses, to keep them ready."  
>"I do not believe you. Tell me the true reason, or i go in on my own and create hell." her eyes narrowed, another patrol had went by, as she turned to look at the four turtles.<br>"Right now we need stealth." Leo said simply. "I've had experience with Usagi and samurai are not willing to stay in disguse for long; not if it tampers with their honor."  
>"You think my code is that of Usagi's? You are a poor fool." She turned her head back to the palace, ashamed of what she was about to say. "I do what is nessicary. Whatever it may take." She drew back to the group. "I will create a diversion to lure away the garuds from their posts. From there, it is your job. Make sure Usagi is kept safe." Her amber eyes looked up into Leo's peircing blue. She held no hate, no disrespect, only pleading.<br>"We will." Leo promised, more than slightly startled that she didn't hate him and that she did trust him.  
>"So, what are we doing?" asked Mikey, totally lost as to where this conversation had led off to. Leo and Elidi shared a smile before getting into the plan and its details.<p>

* * *

><p>Coming up,<p>

But one turtle and one rabbit aren't seeing eye to eye.

Can they get their friend back from the enemy?

Will Leo lose it when he sees Usagi again? If he sees him _alive_ again that is... *laughs evilly and gets punched repeatedly by Jc.* OW!

**Hakama-pants/trousers**

**kimono -shirt**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 6: The horror<span>

-X-

Leo and Raph waited, crouching behind the cart, as Eidi circled around the back. Leo didn't want to know how she was going to create a diversion, or how she was going to do it, afraid to ask after seeing that glint in her eyes. He lifted the back sheet and Raph climbed in. He fallowed, just moments before the next patrol went past. It had been decided that Mikey and Donnie stay with the horses, so they could give back up when they took off.

Suddenly a loud noise scfreamed into the air and everything seemed to slow. Leo peeked out and saw fire climbing the west tower. Someone, a cat, ran onto the wagon and they were speeding in side. A loud gong resounded, signalling something-probably the attack. The ride was bumby and Leo watched through a hole in the fabric. They were now inside.

Donnie and Mikey sat, watching their brothers being taken inside. The rain had started back up, getting heavier and comming in harsh waves. They prayed to whoever was up there that they came out of this okay.

The bed of the wagon lurched roughly, causing Raph to knock into Leo. They both tumbled slightly, trying not to fall out of the small wagon bed. From what Elidi had been able to tell them about the inside, Leo guessed that they were in the east courtyard, heading towards the kitchen because the wagon held food. Long story short, they had to be out before they reached the kitchen. They shared a look and checked everywhere before tucking and rolling out of the back. Jumping up, they ran straight into the building's shadow. Elidi had told them that from the kitchen, you go left thirty paces. There would be a wall and tall peach tree. The old bulding itself was emty, but under the brush would be a wooden hatch. There would be the entrance to the dungeon, no doubt where they would keep Usagi.

Seeing incoming figures, they scrambled up the side of the building.

"Can you believe that idiot napped the wrong rabbit? How could he mix them up? Elidi-san is always causing havoc around here." said one, as though he were disgusted by it.  
>"I know right? Now Lady Genkai is in another fit."<br>"No idea, but when i was making my rounds, they were making him scream." the third laughed.  
>"For mercy?" the first one scoffed.<br>"No. Which that in itself was weird. But he and MiLady were getting into it. You could hear her screaming as well."

As they contiued down the walkway, Leo fought the urge to rain down on them and slice them to bits. He felt as though Hell's fire had surged through his being, inticing him to destroy every being inside. He shook slightly with barely surprseed rage. Usaf=gi was an innocent man being tortured for no reason but for the sick, twisted, demented, amuzement for others! As they turned the corner, he growled low in his throat, dropping from the building.

"Bro. Come one. Deep breaths. In an' out an' all you keep tellin' me. I know...its wrong an' i know how you must be feelin'. Nah, i don'. I won't lie. But i know that if he's in pain, you are. Let's get to him and stop these people." Raph said as soothingly as he could, conisdering he was fighting his own instincts to roar and barrel in head first. But _Damn it!_ This was his bro and never in all his life had he ever known Leo to show any kind of emotion. This long-eared rabbit had to be someone even he couldn't understand if it meant he was dragging this outta Leo and not realizing it!

Leo gave a weak smile and they were off.

...

"Listen to reason, Usagi-san. It saddens me to see you this way." she smiled.  
>"Fuck off." he panted, remembering it was one of Raph-kun's favorite sayings. He thought it fitted the situation at hand. Speaking of hands, he still couldnt feel his.<br>"I will say this once more. What life are you leading? Traveling year round. When tyou enter a village, your kind is barely tolerated. In most territories, a samurai withouth a master is considered rouge. Dangerous. Deadly. Ignorant. When you're job is done, what is your thanks? A scrape of coin and dirty looks. Get outta this town quick as you can; yer kind ain't welcome."  
>"That is <em>not<em> true." he fought with his own voice.  
>"Hmm. But of course it is. That child panda will realize in time how roein are no good. He may tip the scale for another year or so, but once he really sees the world beyond his bounderies...tsk tsk."<br>"You. Are. Wrong." it came out forced sounding.  
>"Who would notcied if you died during the winter, that you just never returned? After all, you've never reallylet anyone in, have you? You could freeze, what with no stable home. You could starve, what with no real round year occupation." her voice almost sounded like she cared.<br>"Then why would you care?" Usagi spat.  
>"Swear your loyalties to me."<br>"Go fuck yourself." he snarled, bringing up the mental images of Leonardo and his family, how they touched him in a way he could not describe. When he was with them, it was almsot like coming home. Almsot like the attacks on his father, the killings in his life, of all of those he held dear, were easier to bear. Almost like he was nopt alone anymore.

But cold realization, like a slap on the face, burned the images before his eyes. Leonardo could _never_ love him.

With a flick of her wrist, her servent pulled out a double edged blade.  
>Thunder rolled in the distance.<p>

...

Elidi ducked into an alleyway as several cloaked figures ran past, stomping through the rain water. Thunder crackled loudly above her, as though to make fun of her fire. As quickly as it had been set, as fast as it spread, it was dead; ash lying under thick, murky water. Honestly, she did not care; it had only been meant to capture attention.

Leaning against a wall, she took a deep breath, praying Usagi was safe. She still remembered the shock of being told it was she they were after and not her...friend. Friend? Since when...

She gave a starngled cry and crumpled against the wall, tears sliding down her cheeks. She rememebred how he took beatings for her, how he saved her from foes, how he made her stand after her riding accident, how he forced her to walk all those miles...They had hated each other growing up, but he never patronized her, never put her down-Lord knows he had to right to- and he was always kind. Then, one night...They had gotten drunk. She told him something she shouldn't have. He never said another word about it, only that he felt the same. She guessed that's when she stopped hating him. Panting after the same sex was hard, but to find a man who felt the same way? It had opened her eyes.

She stood, making her way back to the horses.

...

"Jack pot!" called Raph quietly. He lifted the hatch and watched as Leo eyed it before jumping down into it. Raph closed it behind him and fallowed his brother. Down inside was cold, and very wet. The walls were slick and torches lit the underground passage.  
>"One way in. One way out." Leo said as they crept along. Soon enough, it opened into a circular cavern. They saw no gaurds. Why would there need to be? This place was underground, where no one knew where it was. No one who wasn't completly loyal to Lady Genkai, that was. There were several stories going down, all carved out of the underground rock, which was slippery.<p>

Suddenly, a scream broke out. One of pain. Of of fear. One of a familiar voice.

Looking at one another, they knew it was Usagi. Running, they tried to locate where it came from b ut it was echoing. Raph knew instancly he would never get the sound out of his head and Leo's paniced looked out of his eye lids. Suddenly, it stopped. The silence was even more eerie than the screaming, and on a whole new level of terror.

They went don the walkways, careful. Talking sounded from up ahead.

* * *

><p>I kno its been a while, but no one but JC was reviewing it, so i gave it a time off. I'll be workingon this more now though. Got some new ideas. Tell me what you think? :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 7: Careful Thoughts<span>

* * *

><p>Light poured into the room; a headache began pulsing. The rain had slowed, letting the sun peek out. It shined onto Lady Genkai. Ironic. Usagi rolled his eyes.<br>"Do you want to know why Elidi and i are on rough terms?"  
>"I know why." he eyed the boar.<br>"So you know of our long, romanic relationship? How we screwed one another on nearly every surface within these walls?" she asked coyly. Usagi's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he was left speachless. Lady Genkai giggled. "Oh, why yes. It was amazing. She was an animal in bed; i could hardly keep pace."  
>"Oh, sweet Fates! I don't need to hear this!" the horror on his face was almost comical. "I care not of your sexual preference but i need no details!"<p>

She laughed in his face. She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, but this enjoyment was well worth it. _Besides_, she hought, _its not like he'll ever leave this cell. Much too stubborn to realize i'm his only link to the outside world._

"But in all seriousness, it just goes to show that she lied. Our relationship was ruined when my idiot brother decided to grow a backbone and shame his own family. He banished her from this land. I've tried to bring her back, but nothing short of kidnapping has worked. She _lied_ to you, Usagi-san. They all have, your friends, your family. Can you really contiue to trust them?"  
>"You are the one lying." he said weakly, no longer having the energy to fight.<p>

His side was hurting badly wonded by Mawki's blade. The warmth slideing down his side and onto his hip sickened him. He had cuts going up his arms, old and new; all bloodied. His chest was burning and he knew he had several broken ribs. He couldn't seem to breathe in deep enough, so he was panting harshly. His vision was worse as fatiuge began to claim him. His head was killing him, his ears ringing loudly. The light from above, the sound of her voice all made it worse. His wrist and ankle hurt like a, as Raph-kun so often says, Mother~Fucker. He was pretty sure one was at least dislocated.

"Then why aren't they here yet? Why have i not been informed becuase someone had gotten inside the preimetor?" she demaded, grabbing his face, forcing him to look at her.  
>"Becuase you need to find some better help." Leo growled behind her, kicking in the bars with Raph.<p>

Usagi could not tell weather he wanted to shout with joy or scream at them for being so reckless. Lady Genkai turned around, unsheathing her sword. Usagi forced himself to bear the weight of the chains on his ankles and kick her once more. Momentarily stunned she turned back to look at him. But by the time she looked back, her servent was on the floor. She barely was able to put a defence, blocking the blade aimed at her throat. He paired it away from her. It smashed against the cell wall. Leo glared down at her, raising his blade as if to strike her down. Her figure stiffened and Usasgi knew it was fear.

"Leo! Don't!" he shouted, his voice hoarse. "Just leave her be. She is a love sick fool who knows nothing about how to go after the one she loves."  
>"Usagi-kun?" she asked, as Leo, reluctantly, lowered his blade. "Why?"<br>"In a sick, twisted way...you remind me of a person i know." he couldn't look at her as he finished. "The one you speak of misses you, though will never admit it until you do first. Pride and all that." he gave a weak smile and tears collected into her eyes.  
>"You're the fool, Usagi-san. For ever again trusting another with your heart. Didn't you learn the first time?"<p>

Raph had grabbed some rope and tied her servant. "A'wright. Turn 'round." She complied and he tied her up too. He made sure they were nice and tight before sitting her on some hey. A skull rolled out and he jumped back, a disusted , freaked out look on his face. He shuttered.

Leo dropped his swords and they clattered onto the ground. He carefully moved his hands up and down the chains, taking in Usagi's injuries. Raph held the keys from Genkai's cloak. "I'll unlock him. You catch."  
>"Right." First came Usagi's feet, then his right hand and then his left. Leo easily caught him and with it the smell and warmth of his friend's blood, of the cold rain-soaked fur. Easing Usagi onto his feet, he could feel his friend shaking. "Are you alright? How bad does it hurt?" thick concern laced his voice and for a split second he feared it would give him away, but then he didn't care. <em>He had almost lost him<em>. That single thought nearly chocked him with tears.  
>"I'll...be fine." The white rabbit pitched forward suddenly, his eyes closing. Leo barely caught him.<p>

...

"There's no way they'll get out without being seen." Elidi said, thinking deeply. "I'll be back. Don't wait for me when they show up."  
>"Hey. Where are you-?" Donnie turned but she was already gone.<br>"_Dude_! Creepy~! I thought _we_ were the ninjas!" he waved frantically.  
>"Stow it, Mikey! We have to stay alert and ready to go." he gave his baby brother a hard look that softened. "How's your arm?"<br>"Its fine." Mikey frowned. "I'm more worried about Usagi."  
>"Yeah, you're not the only one."<p>

...

Raph had his sais out in the open while Leo carried his crush. They ran up the tunnels and sped twoards the exit and hear popping noses came from behind. Looking up, they saw fireworks exploding. Another distraction. They shared a look and redoubled their efforts. Soon enough, they were at the severnts' entrance. No trouble, which was weird. But what seemed like hundreds of fireworks were going off behind them.

As they reached the treeline, they were greeted by the sound of running feet. Looking behind them, they saw Elidi bringing up the rear, covered in mud and blood; her cloak in shreads. She caught up and they ran to where Don and Mikey were waiting. Everyone jumped onto their horses, Usagi riding with Leo. Elidi had wrapped her ripped cloak around his side wound, slowing the bleeding to a crawl. Leo put his friend in front of him and gave him his cloak. Usagi's feet dangled on one side, his upper body leaning into the blue clad turtle.

They took off into the night, lightening streaking across the sky.

They rode hard, taking instead the main roads. They looked over their shoulders but no one ever came after them. The rain had stopped about an hour ago, the clouds clearing. The moon and stars gave them just enough light to keep pushing forward, but they wouldn't be able to keep moving for much longer; Don and Mikey were practically asleep on their horses. Elidi was leading them and, this time, Leo didn't care. They had Usagi back. She drew back, so their horses troted by one another.

"There is a cave not far ahead. I say we pause, make camp and get some rest. I have some medical supplies..." she looked down at Usagi and smiled, seeing his eyes force their way open. Groaning, he looked around.  
>"Where are we?" his voice was too quiet for anyone's liking.<br>"We about halfway to the Battle Nexus. Go back to sleep." Raph grunted, but the rabbit shook his head, shifting slightly. He tried to pull away from Leonardo, unconfortable at being so close to him. he wanted to snuggle closer to him, but knew he had to restrain himself. He tried to control his breathing, but it came out sounding pained rather than too quiet to hear. Pain shot through his ribcage with every breath. His hand went to his chest.

Leo immediatly slowed his horse to a stop. "U-Usagi! Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
>"M'fine. Jus' hurts." he wheezed, shaking his head, though it wasn't the physical pain that had stolen his breath. It had been another cold realization. If Leonardo were to <em>ever<em> figure out how he felt, he'd leave and never return. He'd shout at him, be angry beyond any limit, and would be so disgusted he'd...he'd...Usagi squeezed his eyes shut, feeling them prickle with tears, his breath hitching.  
>"Don't give me that." Leo's voice was on the bverge of panic. "What's wrong?"<br>"Dude, he's crying!" Mikey's voice cracked in fear. Usagi coughed harshly.

Elidi jumped down, her saddle bag secured to her hip. "Let me have him!"

Leo let Usagi slide down. He began shaking as the rabbits made their way to the side of the road. They made it and went behind a tree. They could hear violent wrentching. Leo could feel tears filling his eyes. He hated this! Usagi was so weak right now becuase of the phycotic woman! And still, Usagi didn't allow him to destroy the very thing that caused this!...

One tear escaped and Mikey saw it. Everything clicked into place.

-Meanwhile-

"Usagi? You're not going to vomit again, are you?"  
>"Doubtful." he gave a weak smile.<br>"Good." she gave a nod. "So..." she started cleaning his wounds and wrapping them. "...what brought this on, i wonder? The emotional strain of love and the physcial pain?"  
>"..." he didn't answer, only looked away.<br>"One day, Usagi. One day, you will ,learn not to be shamed by your feelings." she contiued working.  
>"I am not ashamed!" he snapped. Elidi looked up in surprise and he contiued, his voice low. "I fear his reaction."<br>"As does everyone else." she shrugged. Helping him to his feet, she grabbed her bag.

-x-

"Wow, dude. I'm happy for you." Mikey smiled. Mikey asked him when he came to love Usagi and it lead into that conversation that Leo was dreading, but instead of being disgusted, they supported him. He felt foolish for never telling them.  
>"How come you didn't tell us sooner? You should have known we never would have cared." Don gave a gentle smile.<br>"Bros, quiet. Here they come." Raph grunted, eyeing how weak their friend seemed. He shook slightly with each step, half supported by Elidi.  
>"I think it best Usagi ride with me for a while. It will give your horse a chance to recover." she smiled up at Leo, though it was strained with worry.<br>"Are you sure you're fine, Usagi?" asked Donnie, getting down to help Elidi get Usagi on the horse.  
>"Fine." he smiled. "Now that i can breathe."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 8: The cave<span>

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Elidi announced, slowing. Sunlight was peeking over the horizion and the team was exhausted. Jumping off their horses, the turtles gave the area a quick scout. When Leo came back, Usagi and Elidi were talking quietly. She was unloading the horses, while he sat under a nearby tree. He sighed heavily as his brothers came up.<p>

"What is it, Leo?" asked Donnie quietly, his eyes skimming the area.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Don't start that dude!"  
>"Well, Usagi and Elidi...they have a relationship i could only ever dream of. She<em> lives<em> in this world. They can talk about anything-Politics, wars; Anything! And...compared to her, i...I'm nothing in his life."  
>"That's a lie." Don said firecely<br>"Not true bro!" Raph huffed, angered. Dat chick was messin' with his brother's head!  
>"Dude, don't say that!" cried a shocked Mikey.<p>

Their attention was drawn when Usagi snapped something at Elidi and she laughed. He glowered at her and she laughed harder. Huffing, he turned away. Upon seeing them, his face broke into a smile and waved them over.  
>"I know you ninjas like the shadows, but come now, it is only the dawn." they shared a smile.<br>"Alright, Usagi. Let's get you inside." Elidi smiled, bending to help him up when she winced.  
>"What is wrong? Are you hurt?" he withdrew his hand from hers.<br>"Nothing serious. Just a cut!" she replied at his look.  
>"Come on long ears." Raph picked him up bridle style, shocking the rabbit and everyone else.<br>"Long ears?" she asked, cocking her head. and raising an eyebrow.  
>"Jus' terms of endearment!" he smiled, "Don's Brainiac, Leo's Fearless Leader and Mikey is Screwball."<br>"Uh huh." she eyed him before grabbing some sticks, from the cave's entrance, to make a fire. Raph gave her a confused look and his thoughts immediatly went south.  
>"Uhm..that ain't what i meant!" he coughed.<br>"I never said anything of that nature!" she sputtered, dropping the sticks. Usagi groaned.  
>"He said that because the way you said it made it sound like you were thinking of that nature. Their ques are different from ours. Where our curiosity may seem genuine, theirs are more perceptive, making them think differently. Remember: differences in society make it harder to communicate."<br>"Ohhh." she said.  
>"Uh, yeah...what da rabbit said!"<p>

Soon enough, the fire was going, warming them all up. Most of Usagi's fur was still wet, but Elidi had been smart and had brought along another change of clothing. When Don had re-checked his wounds, Usagi smiled. He told him how he remembered when Leonardo was poisioned-the first time they had met- how he complained of being a mechanic, not a doctor. They shared a smile. Just like old times.

Elidi sat to Usagi's right and Leo to his left. Don and Mikey sat on Elidi's right and Raph was on Leo's left. They didn't really talk much. Elidi, Mikey and Don had fallen alseep asleep. Usagi was fighting sleep, though Leo and Raph didn't know why. They did some catching up. As Usagi spoke, his eyes were on the fire.

"The peace treaty was signed and war was averted."  
>"That's good." Leo nodded.<br>"Brothers goin' ta war over something so small as dat is jus'...stupid." Raph shook his head.  
>"Maybe." Usagi's voice was almost non-exsistant.<p>

Leo felt the lightest touch on his arm and turned to see what happened. Usagi was leaning into him, breathing deeply; completly relaxed. Leo looked at Raph, not sure what to do. Raph made the mtoions of putting his arm around someone who was not next to him, indicating for Leo to do the same. Carefully, he did just that. Usagi sighed quietly, curling a little closer to him. Raph tried to smother his laughter at Leo's blush. Leo, in turn, glared at him and all he got was a shrug.

Yawning, Raph laid back, closing his eyes, a smirk on his lips. Easing Usagi down, Leo did the same, only he had a shy, small smile.

Leo woke to the sound of rain and thunder. Jerking slightly, he looked around. Everyone was still asleep, the fire burned down to ambers. He closed his eyes and laid his head back down, only to realize something was on his chest. Maybe that's what woke him up? He was shocked to see it was Usagi's head. He was then aware of the arm he had around his waist. He was warm and confortable. He would think of something later to say if they were caught, because he was just too tired to care.

Laying his head back down, he closed his eyes.

Moments later, thunder screamed in the air, waking everyone up.  
>"Guess that's our wake up call." Mikey yawned.<br>"Get up, Mikey." Raph kicked his shell.  
>"What i would give for a cup of coffee." moaned Donnie, getting up with Elidi.<br>"Coffee?" she asked.

As everyone began moving, Leo realized he was in a predicurment. Did he really want Usagi to wake up like...this? What if Elidi saw? How would-?

Raph eased Usagi off him, very gently.

"Is he still sleeping?" asked Don, concern in his tone, as he walked over. Only Raph had saw them in that position.  
>"Um, yeah."<br>"Come on, bunny boy. Up an' at'em."  
>"Hmmm?" he asked, eyes still closed.<br>"We have to get moving." Donnie said quietly.  
>"Alright. I am up. I am up." he sat up, holding his side, still looking half asleep. His fur was slightly ruffled, sticking up at wierd angles. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Leo smiled softly, thinking how cute he looked.<p>

Elidi saw _the look_ in his eyes, and Raph, in turn, saw that she saw.  
><em>Busted!<em> Raph glanced between the two scenes. She just smiled and turned away as though she didn't see a thing.

...

As they pulled up to the front of the Damiyo's mansion, Master Splinter, the Damiyo and Ultimate Ninja ran out to greet them. Several servents were hot on their heels. Usagi had riden with Donnie this time. Raph had insisted it behind Elidi's back. He told them that she knew. Leo was petrified. He could hardly think. How would Usagi react? Sure, they just saved his life, but he saved theirs so many times, it wasn't even funny. She and Usagi shared so much; how could she _not_ tell him?

"My sons! You are safe. How is Usagi-san?" worried, he tried to give the rabbit a once over, as though he were his own son. Don allowed Usagi to be taken and put on a stretcher.  
>"Not good. He lost a lot of blood and his injuries are server. He will live; i guess that is the only light in this situation." Elidi replied, dropping from her own horse. Master Splinter placed his hand on the injured rabbit's forehead before he was taken away. It was one of those rare moments that he actually looked his age, when he was forelorn looking.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 9: Understatement<span>

**Okay...filler chapter but i want a vote. Should i have them just confess to one another, or should i have Elidi and Raph try to play _match maker_, which ends badly, but Usagi and Leo still get together? CAN'T DECIDE!**

* * *

><p>Lunch was spent in silence, no one really in the mood to talk or to really eat anything. The Damiyo's head healer had just announced Usagi's condition. It wasn't the best news. He would be fine, eventually, but the healer was more worried about Usagi's troubled mind.<p>

"Whatever was bothering him was a resouncing echo," the healer said, "though it was too soft to really hear what was being said. Perhaps it is just doubts."  
>"Lady Genkai must have said something that hit a nerve." Donnie observed.<br>"If what that guard said was true, 'bout long ears yellin', then i think it might be somthin' ta worry about. I mean, i've never seen him lose it." Raph put in.  
>"Genkai is well known for playing mind games. If it really did hit a nerve, as you say, then it <em>is<em> something to worry about. She can turn anyone against everything they believe in. Its how she's become so powerful, making others believe she's their savior." Elidi informed them.  
>"Brainwashing?" Don gasped.<br>"I'm afriad so. And...i had taught her how to do it." Elidi bowed her head over her food, shame shaking her frame with barely contained tears. She never meant for this to happen. It had only been maent to make others see where Genkai had been coming from, where her views lie.

Leo stood up abruptly, leaving the dinning room.

Glowering, he stormed the hall, no real destination in mind. How could she have done that? Does that woman not think? Manipulation! How could Usagi stand her! She caused this in a round about way. She caused him being taken in her spot. She had caused Lady Genkai to play with his mind by _teaching her how!_ Sure, she helped get him back, but when the bad out weighs the good, there is a problem! He couldn't believe it! And then she hasthe gull to say she cares for him!

_ I couldn't marry someone i didn't love._

He stopped and stumbled into the wall. He slid down in, pulling his legs up to his chest.

_She loves him._

He could hear it in his head, starting as a whisper until it was shouting at him. His head fell into his hands.  
>"Leonardo-san? Are you alright?" a soft, almost afriad sound voice snapped him out of it. Looking up, he saw the one girl he did not want to see ever again. Elidi.<br>"Fine." he growled.  
>"May i sit?" he motioned next to him and he only shrugged. She sat and sighed.<br>"You love him." she couldn't look at him. If she did, she feared she would tell him how Usagi loved him. But she had promised, swore, not to tell. She watched his hand instead, as it closed into a fist.  
>"Go ahead. Laugh. Taunt me, i don't care. Tell me your a better match for him, how you can have kids and how you live in this demension and how he's straight."<br>"And why would i do that?" she blinked.  
>"You love him and he you."<br>"Well, yes. But it is a sibling love. I could never marry my brother. Could you?" her voice was soft, her eyes caring.  
>"You mean..." Leo looked at her, tence.<br>"And even if things would escalate to that, his heart and soul yearn for another." she chuckled.  
>"How?"<br>"Someone who doesn't see it. I wish i could say more, but i took a vow not to tell a soul." Leo looked away, feeling tears in his eyes. Even after all of this, Usagi was still out of reach.

Elidi sighed. He wasn't going to realize it. Ever.

"He that loves is blind to the words of truth as it is etched in the stone of life." she murmered, watching as he fought within himself.

...

_Listen to reason, Usagi-san. It saddens me to see you this way._

_I will say this once more. What life are you leading? Traveling year round. When you enter a village, your kind is barely tolerated. In most territories, a samurai withouth a master is considered rouge. _

_Dangerous. _

_Deadly. _

_Ignorant. _

_When you're job is done, what is your thanks? A scrape of coin and dirty looks. Get outta this town quick as you can; yer kind ain't welcome.__ That child panda will realize in time how roein are no good. He may tip the scale for another year or so, but once he really sees the world beyond his bounderies..._

_Who would notcied if you died during the winter, that you just never returned? After all, you've never really let anyone in, have you? You could freeze, what with no stable home. You could starve, what with no real round year occupation._

_Swear your loyalties to me._

_But in all seriousness, it just goes to show that she lied. She lied to you, Usagi-san. They all have, your friends, your family. Can you really contiue to trust them?_

These words seemed to echo through his kind, as he stared at the canopy of his bed, the candles flickering. He had just woken up. And, the crazy thing was, all of it, it was all true. Where was his life leading? He was never going to settle down with the one he loved. Yes, the looks he often got weren't the nicest, but no one showed any aggresion unless something happened. Because of his constant traveling, he wasn't as up to date with most villages' going ons, but he tried to stay informed.

Would his friend, the Lord he had almost sworn his loyalties to, really cast him aside like some forgotten toy? His friends would notice his absence, but it would be months after, twoards summer, before they would really understood what had happened that cold winter. His body would have been found, unidentifiable, and buried in an unmarked grave.

She had lied, but he could understand why. Lady Genkai could twist everything you hold dear into a disfigured mess that you could hardly sort through. Elidi was just sheilding herself from what had happened, right? Or...did she really not trust him enough to keep it quiet? His family, well...they had been higher class before the fire. Every family has its secrets. Hard to trust someone who was dead, in any event?

Sighing, he closed his eyes. His head hurt just thinking these idle thoughts. He could only imagine what it would be like to be able to see things more clearly when physical pain was no longer an issue. His eyes scanned the room. He was back at the Damiyo's, though the room was a different one. Same shade of blue as Leonardo's and to the right of that very room. His heart gave a tight squeeze.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 10: What happens how?<span>

I had gotten a lot of PMing votes. X)

* * *

><p>Dinner had been prepared, but Usagi still feeling a little out of it, did not join them in the dinning hall. So, afterwards, it had been decided that everyone would visit him, since the healers refused to allow him to get out of bed. As they walked down the halls, the Ultimate Ninja skipped ahead with his new friend, Mikey.<p>

Leo was still angry with Elidi, though not as much as before. He figured it had to do with the fact that she wasn't after him. Raph was still worried about Elidi spilling what she had seen to Usagi. He and Don hadn't had time to corner and do the whole you-say-anything-and-no-one-will-find-yer-mangles-body bit.

Master Splinter was merely confused. His sons seemed to have an unusal aggression against Elidi, although she had done nothing but help them since she first arrived. From what the Damiyo and Usagi say, she is a very honorable rabbit. He was honestly shocked whenever he caught Leonardo glaring at her.

A healer stepped out of Usagi's room, closing the door quietly.  
>"How is he?" Leo asked, anxiety evident in his stance.<br>"Better. Planning on visiting him?" he asked kindly.  
>"Yes." Master Splinter nodded.<br>"Alright, but do not be too long. He needs his rest."  
>"Of course." Leo nodded as Mikey knocked. The healer bowed and left as they entered the room. The smell of sage and rosemary hit them strongly. As they entered, Usagi struggled to sit up.<p>

"Lay back down." Leo gave him a gentle push to stay laying. Leo pulled the blankets up a little. Usagi rested his head against the pillow with a sigh, shutting his eyes.  
>"Yeah, long ears, you had one hell of a night." Raph shrugged, trying to look as though he didn't care. It fooled no one. Usagi watched them quietly.<p>

Elidi crawled onto the bed, sitting beside him, crosslegged. "How are you feeling?"  
>"Tired." He sure did look it, but he gave her a smile. Elidi's eyes dropped to the blankets.<br>"Stop blaming your-"  
>"But it was <em>me<em> she was after! Fates, Usagi. Look at yourself! I caused this." her misery and guilt seemed to thicken the air.  
>"Was it your fault her servent had gotten us mixed up? No. Was it your fault we look alike? No. Stop blaming yourself for things out of your control."<br>"Your defending me makes me feel worse." she sniffled but gave him a small smile.  
>"Alright, dudes! Enough doom and gloom! Who wants to hear how i became Battle Nexus Champion?" The air was instantly cleared of tension. Raph's grumbles were barley heard; he was glad for Mikey's bubblyness...for this once.<p>

After a few hours of talking and laughing, they realized how late it was, remembering what the healer had said, _after_ Usagi had fallen asleep. A storm was building up, dark clouds rolling in fast, winds picking up. Raph closed the shutters.  
>"Come on guys. Let's let him sleep." Donnie opened the door, trying to heard everyone out. Mikey made exaggerated tip toeing movements, casuing the little ninja in the room to snicker. Usagi's ear twitched at the sound. The Damiyo gave hima firm push and tugging his child out of the room, Master Splinter fallowing. Elidi was about to fallow, but paused at the door.<br>"Leonardo-san? Can you take his hairpeice out? If its left in over night, it could hurt his ears. Believe me, it happened to me once. Never again have i worn one." she left.

Carefully he bent over Usagi, who had tunred onto his side, his back to Leo. Gently, he tugged it out with Don and Raph still in the room. He couldn't help but notice how cute Usagi looked, so relaxed and quiet. His ears fell out so one lay curled around the side of his head, the other going onto his face, his face was calm and peaceful looking. Usagi was breathing deeply and evenly. Smiling softly, Leo reached out and brushed the ear back before realizing what he did.

When he did realize it, he froze.

Usagi's breathing didn't change, only that he seemed to be looking for whatever had brushed away his ear without waking up. Eventually, he seemed to have calmed in his search, his subconcous giving up and stilled once again. Leo let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He quickly left the room, his face burning.

...

Leo shot up in bed as his windows were forced open, the winds howling in his ears. Stumbling out of bed, he shut the shutters, starining against the wind. Once they were shut, he shivered, his room suddenly cold. His ears picked up the sound of wind in the room next to his...Usagi!

He ran out of his room and stumbled into Usagi's. The rabbit was starining to get up, when he slammed the shutters shut. Panting, he gave a sheepish smile.  
>"Sorry for not knocking."<br>"It is of no consequence." laughed a bell like voice. A match was struck and a candle lit. He saw Usai's eyes glimmer, though he still looked exhausted. Suddenly, they both shuttered. The cold wind had stolen all of the heat out of the room.  
>"S-So..." Leo watched as Usagi pulled the balnkets up around his shoulder. "Cold?"<br>"Surprising, isn't it? Even with all of this fur, i freeze in the winter." Leo found himself sitting onto the bed, next to Usagi. Usagi's face went from humor to concern."Leonardo...you have been acting strange lately. Are you sure you are alright?"

Leo took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he wasd about to say this.  
>"I…..uh...want to tell you something. It never seemed like the right time...and I could never find the right words. Everything seems to pale and withered in comparison. I love you! My love burns for you, my heart yearns with a white hot agony but I know I'll never be enough for you! My love burns like the white hot intensity of a million suns going supernova! You're face is so alive and pure! You're voice is more graceful and stronger, more pure than an angel's. You're down to earth, up to your elbows with it. You're so kind but know how to hold your own. Allow me the chance to walk on the line of what most call insanity. Allow me to love you, to be closer to you than anyone ever has. I'll keep you safe for everything and everyone. Even myself if need be. If you cannot bear the sight of me or if my voice and words turn you wrong, send me away now because with each passing moment, I fall deeper into the pit of love."<p>

Usagi blinked, staring at him. Did his ears decieve him? But the look of hope diminishing into fear and despair proved his hearing correct.

Leo closed his eyes, mortified. What had he done?

He felt a furried hand enclose his. His eyes shot open, watching as Usagi manuvered to sit next to him. "I must be dreaming. I never imagined the one i loved to be a poet."  
>"Usagi...?" He felt lips close onto his own, swallowing whatever he was about to ask. Gently, he pushed Usagi onto the bed and glided his tounge along Usagi's lips, asking permission. Usagi complied.<p>

After a few minutes, they broke apart, panting. Usagi yawned, smiling sheepishly. Leo pulled the blankets up around them, already half asleep himself. He fell asleep with Usagi curled into his side, his arm around the rabbit's waist.

...

"DUDE! WHERE'S MY CAMERA!"  
>"Mikey! Its too early ta-!"<br>"LEO AN' USAGI ARE TOGETHER! IN THE SMAE BED!"  
>'Bout time."<p>

That was what Usagi and Leo awoke to the next morning.

* * *

><p>Anyone want a sequeal? What did you think? :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The Seaquel story will be Nothing more than love bound.

X) Oh! Vote Vote!

Mpreg or not?

If so, who?

And, THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!


End file.
